


Dog House

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Percy surprises Annabeth with a puppy.





	Dog House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any thing related to PJO or the characters.

Annabeth was very surprised when the first that greeted her when she walked into her house was a little golden pup. The puppy had a blue ribbon tied around his neck. “Hey, buddy.” Annabeth then petted the puppy’s head. “Percy!” She called out and picked the puppy up.   
   
“Yes?” He asked. Annabeth could hear the fear in his voice.  
   
“Why is there a dog in the house?”   
   
Percy finally came to the front of the house. “I kind of bought him as a surprise for you. If you hate it then it’s Piper’s and Hazel’s fault, but if you love him then it was all me.”   
   
“You should have asked me before you got a dog, but...he’s cute.”   
“Oh, thank the gods.” Percy then kisses her.  
   
“You’re still in trouble.” Annabeth tells him.   
   
“Am I in the dog house?”  
   
“Yup.”


End file.
